


Cynthia’s Desperation

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Desperation, Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Humiliation, Scat, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After an embarrassing encounter, Cynthia has to prove to the word she can control her bladder and bowels. That becomes difficult once she learns every bathroom in the league is out of order…





	Cynthia’s Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/8/16

“C-congratulations! You’re… you’re… Oh-Oh my god!” Cynthia cried out in dismay as she finally lost control of her bladder. For the grueling 30 minute championship match, she’d endured the might of the challenger and his agonizingly slow strategies. Why did he have to PP stall her Pokemon to win of all techniques? Even though her Pokemon were out of it, she was full to bursting with “PP”. It was too late. She couldn’t hold on any longer. Cynthia gave in to the need for relief as she stepped forward.

A quiet moan of embarrassment blurted out of Cynthia as the first jet of urine splashed against her clothing. Cynthia stood frozen as her body let go, gushing warm piss uncontrollably. Her pants were soaked in an instant. As dark as her black pants were, even they couldn’t hide the massive damp stain on Cynthia’s crotch and between her thighs. She shot a hand down in a desperate attempt to stop the flow. All she was rewarded with was a wet hand coated in her own urine. As it hit her what exactly she’d done, that she’d abased herself in front of someone that was about to talk to the press about his league victory, she panicked. Cynthia redirected her focus to the challenger. “Please! Please don’t tell anyone about this! I’ll never live it down!”

The challenger picked up on what was happening immediately. He stammered back at the sight. A respected figure wetting herself in public was… strange. The boy happily agreed not to tell anyone about the little incident with the champion. Cynthia sighed in relief, not noticing the boy’s crossed fingers. As soon as the flock of TV reporters arrived to talk, his lips gushed like Cynthia’s flow, telling everyone about how the luscious vixen had peed herself like a baby!

——

The next month was hard for Cynthia. First there was furiously denying she had peed herself to the press. Then there was trying to save face once security footage of her pissing her pants leaked onto the internet. Then, the stupid hearing by the League System on what to be done, all rounding out with their humiliating decision on what to do with her…

“Nrrrgh” Cynthia grumbled under her breath. It was her first day operating as champion since the new champion wardrobe policy had been decided. From now on, under her tight pants, she’d be wearing a thick leak-proof diaper to prevent the league from suffering any more PR disasters. Cynthia felt betrayed. Could she really no longer be trusted with something as simple as using the bathroom? Not to mention, the diaper’s size made her pants look like they were obviously hiding something with the slightest inspection. Cynthia was enraged. She was determined to prove those jackass policy members wrong. She could control herself!

She started her day at 9:00am, prancing into the hall after breakfast. Lean steak and eggs were wonderful fuel for her day, a favorite for the wealthy girl. She pulled up the list of trainers known to have escaped Victory Road, wondering how many might challenge her today. Only one! What luck! All she had to do was sit and wait for her and she’d be done for the whole day, free to indulge in other hobbies like ancient Sinnoh research.

10:30 rolled around. Cynthia had her nose buried in a book on the Sinjoh ruins. Suddenly, her stomach gurgled. Cynthia winced as she felt a surge of pressure wash over her. “Urgh…” she groaned. It was time to use the restroom. She checked on the challenger’s progress. “Wow, still haven’t gotten to Aaron yet?” Cynthia wondered what the girl could even be doing. Had she even gotten up yet? No matter, it worked in her favor anyway. Normally she was expected to stay at her post at all times to address fresh challengers. This one though was so far away, she could surely travel to the restroom consequence free.

Cynthia hurried excitedly to the Pokemon League staff’s restroom, ready to relieve herself of the foul mass brewing inside her. When the champion turned the corner to the bathroom, she was greeted by a major annoyance. A big red “out of order” sign was barricading the door to the woman’s toilets. Cynthia bit her lower lip in annoyance. “No matter” she thought to herself. “I can certainly hold it in until lunch and just used the bathrooms on the other side of the league…”

Nearly two hours passed. Cynthia had gotten her bowels under control once again and had returned to her book, only for her stomach to go in knots a little after 12. The pressure grew absolutely intense on Cynthia’s rear. She craned her neck upwards. Her eyes shut closed. She grit her teeth. “No, no, nooo!” her conscious screamed. “I can’t give up, I’m so close! Just a few more minutes and I can rush to the other side of the building and use the toilets there! I can’t use this stupid diaper! I have to prove those bureaucrats wrong!” Cynthia sucked in a gust of wind and shoved her legs together, trying with all her might to clamp her butt to stop from anything spilling out. She stood there holding her breath, straining as hard as she could to keep it in before… before she finally…

“Aaaah~” Cynthia sighed in relief as a faint gurgle signified she had won the battle with her colon. It seemed as if the pressure of her impending load had welled up somewhere, almost vanished! It was such a nice surprise for the girl. Surely whatever problem there was, it was gone for good now, right? Her rump and crotch were bone dry and she didn’t feel the slightest bit of urgency to defecate anymore. Perhaps she could postpone her trip to the woman’s restroom until after lunch?

The Sinnoh Pokemon league had a large array of employees staffed at this particular location, ironing out all the financial and logistical challenges the Pokemon League dealt with on a daily basis. This meant they kept a bustling staff numerous enough to support a full blown cafeteria in the building. Cynthia normally kept some elegant meal to match her style on hand for lunch, but she had forgotten this morning, enraged by the new league rules. A trip to the cafeteria would have to suffice. Grilled Chicken was on the menu today, a favorite Cynthia couldn’t simply say no to a second helping with. That coupled with three Alola Bread Rolls made for a delightful lunch that had Cynthia patting her stomach in satisfaction. She’d have to skimp out some other day to maintain her figure, but why not indulge this once?

As it neared 1:30 and the end of her lunchbreak, the answer soon hit her like a Hydro Pump as she felt her stomach gurgle once more. Shit! The restroom! Cynthia quickly discarded her paper tray and ran towards the bathroom, hoping to reach the other bathroom before she lost control. She gasped in surprise as she saw a janitor place another barrier up on the other woman’s restroom.

“Wait, W-what’s going on!?” Cynthia blurted in frustration.

“Somethin’s wrong with the plumbing today.” The young adult janitor replied. “Most of the restrooms have been having flooding problems. This one just burst about five minutes ago. Don’t worry, we’ll get them fixed ASAP. The one we’ve been workin’ on since this mornin’ ought to be done by around 3:30 or so. ‘Fraid you’ll have to wait until then” he explained. “Not that you’re any stranger to usin’ the bathroom in your pants, he he…” The man joked as he walked into the woman’s restroom.

Cynthia stood there mouth agape. She’d be more offended by the man’s joke at her expense if the cruel reality in front of her wasn’t so awful. Two hours… two hours of waiting! But she could barely hold on now! How was she supposed to endure two more hours of this stuff? Cynthia cursed herself. Why hadn’t she defecated in the last three days? Why did she eat so much today? Why did the fucking plumbing system hate her!? The woman marched off in a huff that mixed frustrated stomping with the potty dance seamlessly.

Cynthia tried to do something back in her private chambers, anything to get her mind off her impending bowel movement. Her mythology book didn’t help. Reading up on foreign Pokemon helped none either. Browsing did her no good… what agony! The woman sat their desperately trying to distract herself. Her quest soon turned into a two hour long slog of half enjoyed activities and occasional bouts of desperately hanging on to her load. She felt awful and bloated from the hot mess writhing inside her begging to flow out. She eyed the clock. 3:00… 3:15… 3:30! Yes! Finally it was ready! Cynthia got off her chair and stepped forward quickly to empty her overstuffed bowels. She flung open the door, not even noticing the main doors had opened up.

“Hello?” asked the newest challenger. It was a spry green haired ace trainer, exhausted from her match with Lucien. “I’m ready for the final battle!” she shouted.

Cynthia froze as she heard the challenger’s voice. Ooh, of all times to show up! She spun around, and tried to get the best grip on herself as she could. This unfortunately meant a loser grip over her bowel. Her thighs pressed together and shook up and down, back and forth in her desperation.

“Hello noble challenger!” Cynthia proudly proclaimed. “I-I am C-Cynthia, the strongest trainer in the Sinnoh region. C-could you just give me one moment before our challenge?”

The Ace Trainer’s face distorted in annoyance at the request. “What? What do you mean one moment? I beat the league fair and square and now I deserve your match! Besides, the league closes at 5:00 and our battle could take that long! Please, just let me fight!”

Cynthia was in torment. She couldn’t outright refuse to do her job for her own comfort… but oh god she was going to explode! Sure, she could just use that diaper wrapped around her waist and rid herself of this burden temporarily. It was by far the easiest options and seemed so tempting… but she could never do that! She was the league champion! She had control over her own body! Maybe she could still make it. Maybe she could finish this off quickly and get to a toilet.

Cynthia tossed out her Spiritomb to start the battle. The Ace Trainer sent out… oh god not a Skarmory! They’d be here forever! A burning rage of frustration brewed inside Cynthia at this situation. She was determined to make this girl pay for causing her so much discomfort!

An agonizingly long battle took place. The ace trainer was the obnoxious type, packing loads of Hyper Potions to give her heavily underleveled team the slightest chance to win. It drove Cynthia mad! Why couldn’t she just get one crit on her stupid Pokemon sponging hits over and over again to stop the healing madness! At least the battle was noisy enough to mask the sound of the frequent farts spilling out of the luscious blond. Wafts of putrid girl gas kept tooting out of her towards the latter half of the fight. It was a clear sign she didn’t have much more time…

Finally, after an hour and 30 Hyper Potions, the end was in sight. Last Pokemon. Red HP. No Healing Items. One final Dragon Claw from Garchomp and it was done! The Ace Trainer had been defeated! Cynthia smiled slightly at her victory, only for a thunderous cramp to rock her. She hunched over where she stood, gripping her sides as the demand to relieve herself of the humongous shit burdening her reached intolerable levels. Her grip had slipped so far. As the challenger stepped towards her, Cynthia tried to pull herself together. A turtle head started poking through, causing her to spread her legs awkwardly to minimize the damage. She spoke up to send off the girl with one final word through gritted teeth.

“I-I’m sorry challenger but… *HNNRGH*… you’ve lost. Please c-come back another day!” Cynthia grunted out, flexing the muscles of her backdoor as hard as she could to prevent any more from escaping.

The ace trainer sniffled a little at her defeat before turning tail and running out the front entrance sobbing. Cynthia was finally all alone. No more distractions. She could calmly walk to the bathroom and…

The blonde woman felt it. Her body had had enough. Every fiber of her being was screaming to expel that nasty monster load of waste out of her. She couldn’t move. Any movement would make her lose control completely. She gave one last effort to hold the thing back. Cynthia squeezed her cheeks as tight as she could, trying to find the strength for one last attempt to hold back. She was so close! She could make it! She could make it!

“Ah…. Ah… GRRNNN… *HUFF* GRRNNN… Ahh… Aahah… No! NOOO! Noooo not now! Not after all this! I-I can’t hold back! It’s coming out! I couldn’t hold on… *sniff* I c-couldn’t… Nnnnngghhhh…” Cynthia proclaimed in defeat, transitioning into a heavy grunt to expel the heavy mass that had tormented her for so long.

Cynthia squat down and pushed with all her might. Immediately, the poking head of the first turd shot out into her relaxed diaper, tenting the back with the firm results of three days’ worth of her shit. The thick turd, what felt like over an inch and diameter, continued for what felt like an eternity. It was the longest uninterrupted flow Cynthia had ever passed, coiling in her diaper until all 15 inches of fresh waste were out of her. Cynthia gasped, catching her breath. That segment alone was as large as Cynthia’s biggest movements, but still she felt more begging to be emptied out of her. For a moment she realized she could go to the toilet to rid herself of the rest. What did it matter though? At this point, the damage was done. Cynthia resumed her squat and pushed with all her might.

Yet again her poor pucker stretched wide for another thick log of shit. This one was far smaller than the previous segment, but the resistance from the existing mess in her diaper made it just as agonizing. Six inches of her poo poured out of her before breaking off again. Cynthia started panting from effort. This load was so difficult to expel and she could still feel more was left inside her! She uttered a loud grunt as she forced out the final soft log clogging her colon. The last bit poured out of her, pressing itself into whatever free space was left in her diaper.

Cynthia stood up and assessed the situation. Her butt felt unnervingly warm. The air around her stunk. Her pants were bulging unnaturally from the thick padding and fresh mess contained inside. And of course, she felt humiliated. She was a grown woman and she had just soiled herself like a child. It was a tough pill to swallow. She felt up the sag glued to her backside to further inspect it, recoiling as she felt her own waste press against her. Cynthia sighed in frustration. What horrid luck. After all that effort to hold on, she hadn’t made it. At least it was a good bit past 5:00 now. Hopefully the building would be empty enough to conceal her foul smelling shame.

The woman peaked out behind every corner she navigated around, making certain she’d walk by no other people on her way out. Her stealth payed off as she ran out the back entrance without attracting any attention. Not a single soul saw her horribly loaded diaper so poorly concealed by her pants.

What an awful day. The only solace was that no one had seen this embarrassing ordeal. No, it was just her own private shame to soak up. … That is until she saw the flash of a camera and the happy giggles of someone behind a bush. Right as Cynthia her Togekiss to fly home, a rouge paparazzi member had snapped a photo of her bulging pants. Her hands shot to her face as he ran off. She might have stopped him if the thought of what that photo meant rushed through her head. She sulked off to her Pokemon, ready to travel home. Tomorrow she’d have to accept the new titles of “Sinnoh’s Strongest Champion and Messiest Little Girl”.


End file.
